BFF They Aren't Just a Bunch of Letters to Me
by Faberrittana99-03
Summary: Peyton is going though some of her boxed-up stuff as she moves into the apartment with Brooke in season 4. She finds a letter and remembers the day Brooke wrote it for her. I don't own OTH, but the letter is mine. Please give it a shot! Rated T to be safe for the one bad word.
**Hey, I decided to end my Time Capsule story where it was. But don't worry! Here is a one-shot that I was inspired to do after cleaning my room and finding a letter from a friend. I think it describes Peyton and Brooke to a T.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or the characters. However, I do own the contents of this letter. That is _all_ mine. :)**

 **A/N: Brooke and Peyton are moving into their apartment in this chapter. It is about two or so weeks after Prom night.**

 **A/N #2: I will go back to Time Capsule and change the dates, but Brooke and Peyton met later than the age that I have them meeting in that story.**

* * *

Friday morning found Brooke off shopping and Peyton unpacking the rest of her boxes that she had brought from her house.

She was completely through two boxes, and halfway through another, when she found a letter from almost ten year earlier that Brooke had written her. Peyton stands and heads to the couch where she proceeds to read the letter.

About ten minutes later, Haley comes in the door, startling Peyton. Haley goes to speak, but stops and immediately becomes concerned at the tears she sees on her friend's face.

"Peyt? What's the matter? Did something happen?" She asks, as she walks to the couch and eases down on it.

Peyton wipes her tears and glances up. She smiles. "No, sorry, Hales. I was just going through my stuff and I found this note that Brooke had written me the summer after my mom died." She hands Haley the piece of paper and then continues talking.

"Um…that summer was the first one after my mom died. And Brooke was determined to keep me happy all summer long." Peyton pauses and Haley looks over to her.

"What happened?"

"Well, about two weeks before third grade ended, Brooke's parents decided it would a great idea to take Brooke and spend the summer in California. Brooke was devastated; she didn't want to go, but her parents refused to listen to her reasons for needing to stay. After all, she was only nine, so what did she know about me needing her, right?"

"So, after crying and fighting with her parents, Brooke stormed over here. My dad and I were in the middle of eating supper and of course I freaked when I saw Brooke running into my kitchen with tears streaming down her face."

"What did you do?" Haley asks having seen what a protective Peyton looks like after someone upset Brooke.

"I jumped up from the table and ran to her and gave her a hug. My dad got her a plate and then asked what was wrong. And after a few minutes of discussing it, it was decided that Brooke would just spend the night with us and then we would drop her off at the airport Saturday. My dad didn't even try to fight Brooke's parents; he had been dealing with them for nearly two years."

"This was on a Thursday, so my dad decided as kind of a "goodbye" to Brooke, that me and her could stay up as long as we wanted and watch as many movies as we wanted and he kept home from school the next day." Peyton laughs at the memory. "I think we made it through three whole Disney Princess movies before we were out for the night. My dad had helped us build a fort in the living room and that is where we stayed the whole entire day and night on Friday. My dad made us breakfast and lunch and brought it to us and then we all ordered pizza that night."

Haley smiles at this. Little Brooke and Little Peyton sound adorable to her. "That sounds fun, Peyt. I wish I had known you at that age; maybe you wouldn't have had to spend the summer alone."

"Maybe. I would have liked that."

The two are silent for a few moments before Haley remembers the point of this trip down memory lane. "So, where does this letter come into play?"

"Oh, that? Well, that Saturday morning, my dad woke us up really early; like 7 a.m. Her flight was at eleven and neither one of wanted to get up because we both knew that when we did, it would only be a matter of hours before we had to drop Brooke off at the airport."

"So, my dad got us up, we went to McDonald's of all places," Haley smiles at this. "and then we got breakfast. A couple of hours later, after playing in the playroom, we left, got some ice cream and then dropped Brooke off. I swear I've never known a pair of nine-year-olds that have cried as much as we did that day at the gate."

"Anyway, we dropped her off, said goodbye and then my dad and I came home. I went upstairs because I just wanted to be alone. And when I got up to my room, there was a note on my bed." Peyton gestures to the piece of paper in Haley's hand that she has yet to read. "Sometime between coming over Thursday night and leaving Saturday morning, Brooke had written that and left it on my bed. You can read it if you want." Peyton tells her and Haley nods after making sure it's ok.

Down the front of the page, Brooke had written I (heart) P. Sawyer, and around that are the words:

" _Some people say that our friendship will never last…they may be right, but if it was up to me it would never end…this is why we are called 'BFFs'. That is not just a couple of letters to me; this has a strong meaning to me._

 _This means when we are together the world revolves around us; the sun rises when we together and the sun sets when we are together…this is the true meaning of friendship…_

 _…in other words, you are the sister I never had…so I LOVE YOU SISTER! :)_

 _Now that we have made a pact to be there for each other, you will be the aunt to my kids and the sister in family that I always wanted but was never there._

 _Now, I promise if you need something, I will be there for you to the very end…when the universe dies, we will die together,_ \- Haley lets out a breathy laugh at this and tries not to let her tears fall – _some day when we are old and falling apart_ – again, she laughs at Brooke creativity – _we will have heart attacks and die. Well, you will, but I'll live till I'm a 304 years old and turn to dust._

 _Please don't be sad cause I'm gone, P. Sawyer! I promise I will be back before you know it!_

 _P.S. DON'T spend all summer in your room drawing your freaky drawings. I mean it, Peyton Elizabeth, I have your room wired and will know if you do!_

 _P.S.S. I don't actually have the room wired, what nine-year-old can do that? But I will be calling Papa Sawyer every day and asking what you did!_

 _Love your sister,_

 _Brooke Penelope Davis._

After Haley gets done reading the letter, she wipes the tears away. Damn hormones. "Wow, Peyt. This is so sweet! Now I really wish I had known you two back then."

Peyton goes to respond, but is interrupted by Brooke's voice.

"All right, P. Sawyer," Brooke says as she rounds the couch to sit on the armrest beside Peyton. "What did you do to make Tutor Mom cry?"

Haley hands Peyton the letter back who then passes it to Brooke. "I found this in a box of my stuff."

Brooke scans over it briefly, smiling. "Oh, yeah; I remember this. I _really_ hated being in California that summer."

"I know," Peyton says. "You bitched about it all summer long."

* * *

 **So, here it is. The last part of the letter - the P.S. and the P.S.S. and the note before that - I added. Other than that, the letter is what my friend wrote me.**

 **Like I said, I thought this described Brooke and Peyton to a T even though their friendship wasn't all that good in season 4.**

 **Please review! Let me know what you think. :)**


End file.
